por mi camino ire
by the gray princes
Summary: Lo que yo pienso te diré Algo en nosotros no esta bien Por hoy. Es fácil decirSe que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Vas ha estar bien


**los personajes no son mios, son de la señora J.K. solo los uso para divertirme y revivirlos, ya que ella es la que se encarga de matarlos D**

**la** cancion es la que canta _**vanesa (gabriela montes)**_ con _**troy(aunque no sea su vos)**_ en la pelicula de **high school musical 2**, hay una traduccion de la cancion que la canta _paulina olgin garcia_, se llama _por mi camino ire_, personalmente me gusta mas esa vercion que la de vanesa, no se porqueD _les recomiendo que lean el fic denuevo con esa cancion de fondo_

* * *

-Se acabo- dijo la pelirroja saliendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos. CorriС por las calles hasta que delante de ella se encontraba una magnifica mansiСn. Entro con sus llaves y corriС a la habitaciСn principal. Como habМan llegado a ese punto? en que momento la dejo de amar? mientras recogМa sus pertenencias su mente divago por, sus recuerdos.

**_::::::::::::::::::::flasback::::::::::::::::::_**

Era el dМa de la graduaciСn de harry y ron como auroles, se harМa una gran fiesta dentro de pocos minutos y harry le habМa pedido a ella que fuese su acompaЯante, y por supuesto que acepte encantada. La ceremonia fue algo ruda, pero era de esperarse, no se estaban graduando floricultores, pero la fiesta... la mejor de todos los tiempos, los graduandos abrieron la pista de baile con sus parejas.

-ginny, quieres dar un paseo?- le pregunto al oМdo el moreno, ella volteo hacia el, se veМa muy lento, muy elegante.

Dieron un largo paseo por el jardМn del lugar y al llegar bajo un hermoso Аrbol iluminado se detuvieron sobre sus raМces -ginebra-hizo una pausa, cuando la llamaba asМ solo significaba que algo serio ocurrМa. La chica quito su sonrisa y lo miro algo extraЯada

-que sucede harry?- le pregunto con una dulce vos, pero sin apartar la seriedad del asunto

-yo...tu...-tartamudeo harry, con la mirada en el suelo. Sonriendo la volteo a ver, se veМa simplemente hermosa, perfecta y no pudo contenerse, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se fue acercando cada ves mas, ambos tenМan los ojos cerrados, esperando el tan deseado contacto. Harry la besaba suavemente, casi con miedo a que se fuese a romper. Ginny se quedo quieta unos segundos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el chico le transmitМa. Harry al darse cuenta de que la chica no respondМa a su beso se fue alejando igual de lento con el corazСn en mil pedazos

-yo... lo siento- le dijo harry separАndose totalmente de ella abriendo los ojos

Ginny tmb abriС los ojos, una sonrisa de decepciСn cruzo sus labios y lo miro a los ojos -de verdad sientes haberme besado?- le pregunto

Harry se quedo friС, pero contesto sin tartamudear -no siento haberte besado, siento haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento, porque hubiese deseado que fuese un beso entre dos-(n/a: despuИs lo explico)

Ginny sonriС y esta vez fue ella la que se acercС a el, besАndolo con pasiСn, con deseo a lo que el chico le contesto de la misma forma estrechАndola contra su cuerpo. El beso fue perdiendo fogosidad, dАndose suaves roces al final. Cuando este acabo harry aun sin separar demasiado sus labios de los de ella le pregunto -ginebra - ella miro sus ojos verdes mientras el le sostenМa la mirada -quisieses ser mi novia?- le pregunto por fin

Ginny se habМa quedado sorprendida, las palabras no salМan de sus labio, estaba tan emocionada...pero eso no fue lo que interpreto el moreno, el cual a falta de respuesta por parte de ella agacho la cabeza algo decepcionado y dijo -no te preocupes... ya ente...- pero no pudo continua, unos labios atrapaban los suyos besАndolos, no opuso resistencia y tmb la beso. Desde ese mМnimo instante empezС lo que seria lo mas dulce y amargo que vivirМan ambos

------- (no he salido del flasback, solo que lo adelante, hasta unos meses despuИs)

HabМan pasado un aЯo desde la graduaciСn de su novio. Este se habrМa camino rАpidamente por el ministerio, creando la fama de unos de los mejores auroles que tenia el ministerio ingles. Pero con dicha fama tmb llegaron los rumores amorosos. Los chicos no habМan dado a luz publica su relaciСn, simplemente decМan que si les preguntaban dirМan que si, pero no corrieron a publicarlo en la prensa, grave error. La gran poblaciСn femenina de brujas inglesas hacМa todo lo que estaba en sus manos para atrapar al moreno.

Pero el chico no era de piedra y eran los reclamos de ginny los que escuchaba al llegar a casa, ya que al mes de noviazgo le propuso vivir con el.

El profeta se volvМa loco, todas las ediciones tenia en la portada a un harry muy atento con cualquier brujita con micro faldas y tops ajustados. Harry se cansaba de la desconfianza de ginny, no le veМa nada de malo a ser amable y aprovechar un poco si te viene tan voluntaria mente, pero jamАs habМa pasado de unos simples besos ---------------(hace unas horas atrАs)

Esa noche fue el baile que daba el ministerio cada aЯo conmemorativo a la muerte de voldemort. Ginny y harry fueron juntos, felices, habМan conversado esa misma maЯana y ella prometiС no desconfiar mas de el, y harry le juro no volver a salir en las portadas del profeta por problemas de faldas.

La noche trascurriС normal, sin sobresaltos, harry se excusa dirigiИndose a los sanitarios, dejando en la mesa a ron, hermione con una gran panza por su avanzado embarazo y a ginny que le sonriС andes que se fuese.

-harry se ha tardado no?- comenta hermione al notar que el moreno no habМa vuelto a aparecer en el panorama.

-quizАs este hablando con algЗn viejo fanfarrСn del ministerio, sabes como les gusta decir que conocen al famoso harry potter- le contesta ginny sin preocuparse

Si, seguro- contesta hermione quitАndole importancia al asunto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mАs y harry lucia por su ausencia. Hermione si se habМa percatado y estaba algo preocupada por el chico, pero sin quedes preocupar a los demАs no comento nada y con la clara intenciСn de saber que sucedМa se excuso con querer ir al tocador

-te acompaЯo- dijo la pelirroja levantАndose junto a ella. Intento convencerla de que se quedase, algo le decМa que no debМa dejar que la pelirroja fuese junto a ella. Pero sin resultados-es aki- le dijo ginny abriendo la puerta y encontrando una imagen que recordarМa por toda su vida.

**_::::::::::::::::::::fin flasback:::::::::::::::::::::_**

Unos pasos se escucharon en la entrada de esa lujosa mansiСn, supo de inmediato de quienes eran. Por un segundo quiso esconderse, no querМa verlo, no despuИs de encontrarlo en los lavabos femeninos con una rubia que gemМa con fuerza a cada embestida que le daba el moreno

Pero no se escondiС, el que debМa sentir vergЭenza era el, no ella. Respiro hondo y siguiС recogiendo sus cosas, solo quedaban unas poca, ya estaba en la puerta, lo sentМa, sentМa su mirada penetrАndola

-que haces?- le pregunto desde su posiciСn

-recogiendo mis cosas- le respondiС sin darse la vuelta, no querМa que la viese llorar

-porque haces eso?- sabia lo que ocurrМa, pero no querМa creerlo, se negaba a que lo dejase

_Lo que yo pienso te dire_

_Algo en nosotros no esta bien _

_Por hoy_

Tomo aire y se volteo a verlo, le sostuvo la mirada, ya estaba decidida -esto no es lo que quiero para mi harry, creo que debimos de darnos mas tiempo, todo fue muy deprisa, tu fama, tu fortuna... ambas crecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me canse de ser la novia celosa que debe estar detrАs de ti para que no hagas nada. Me canse de que me engaЯes- le contento

_El destino se cruzo_

_Parece otra vez que nuestro plan_

_De nuevo se cambio Es fАcil decir _

_"Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,  
Vas ha estar bien"_

Se volteo y guardo la Зltima de sus prendas en la maleta y lentamente el cerro, mientras cambie cerraba esa face de su vida

-yo...- intento decir harry, pero las alabaras no salМan de sus labios

_Tendre que alejarme _

_Yo misma ser _

_Mi sitio no este _

_Lo debes entender _

_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare _

_Al menos por hoy _

_Por mi camino ire_

Ginny se volviС a voltear, lo miro nuevamente, el la miraba con miedo, no podМa creer que todo eso era real

-mi sitio no es este, entiendeme. Me ire a Francia, tal vez mi lugar este alli. Debo tomar mi propio camino.-

_Lo quiero todo olvidar _

_Pero fui alas nueves _

_y volvia a caer _

_Otra vez _

_Otro color se hacer gris _

_Es dificil ver Que todo aqui _

_Lento se esfumo _

_De aqui ya me voy _

_Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer _

_vas ha estar bien_

Volteo de nuevo bajando la maleta de la cama. Camino lentamente por el pasillo, antes de llegar a las grandes escaleras una mano la detuvo y la hizo voltear a verlo nuevamente, pero al mirar sus ojos bajo desviС la mirada de ellos

-porque te alejas de mi?, no puedo estar lejos de ti. No te valla- le suplico

-lo quiero todo olvidar. Me hiciste la mujer mАs feliz del universo harry. Te perdone todas y cada una de las veces anteriores pero me lo volviste a hacer. Ya no hay nada de lo que antes tenМamos, nuestra relaciСn es solo un recuerdo en gris, ahora solo hay peleas y desconfianza- lo miro a los ojos y respiro -vas a estar bien sin mi, no soy indispensable en tu vida, ya me lo has demostrado hoy-

_Tendre que alejarme _

_Yo misma ser _

_Mi sitio no este _

_Lo debes entender _

_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare _

_Al menos por hoy _

_Por mi camino ire_

Harry solto su agarre mientras veia como se iba la mujer a la que siempre amo y siempre amaria

Cuando se encontro en la puerta volteo a verlo por ultima vez, esa era la despedida. Abrio la puerta y salio por ella, llego a la acera y alzo su varita llamando al autobЗs noctАmbulo En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrian dejando salir al moreno

_-que sucederА con nosotros?-_ le pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-_que hay de todo lo que hemos vivido?_-

-_como confiar?-_le pregunto ella

-_se que nunca quise confiar en ti_...-

-_y que hay de mi?-_ lo interrumpiС

-_y que se supone que haga_...sin ti?- pregunto volteАndola, vio sus ojos que al igual que los de el estaban desbordando lagrimasen ese momento llego el autobЗs noctАmbulo. Ginny Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y deposito un suave beso en los labios del moreno, tomo la mano del chico mientras se alejaba lentamente de el, de su gran amor...

Cuando estaba en el primer escalo volteo y le dijo -_voy a extrañarte por siempre_...- y termino de subir

_Tendre que alejarme _

_Yo misma ser_

-_por que te vas?-_ le pregunto al aire mientras veМa como su pelirroja se iba de su lado

_Mi sitio no este _

_Lo debes entender_

AbriС su mano y allМ encontrС la delicada cadena con el dije de la mitad de un corazСn roto, se quito la cadena que el mismo traМa, junto los dos pedazos-_estoy tratando de entender_-le dijo a las dos mitades del corazСn

_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare -donde estarАs-  
Al menos por hoy Por mi camino ire_

-hasta siempre harry- dijo la pelirroja sentada en el aviСn que la llevarМa a seguir su propio camino, un camino donde no estarМa su gran amor...

И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°

tres fics en dos dias, todo una proesa para mi. este es un solo capi, pense en continuarlo, pero no estoy nada segura de hacerlo.

denje reviews!!! es emocionante!!! solo deben de dar click al boton morado que dice "go"


End file.
